


I guess I'm loving you in secret now

by Osamuswifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't want to ruin it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, some characters are mentioned like once lmao, that's all ur gonna get lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuswifey/pseuds/Osamuswifey
Summary: "Take good care of her or i'll kill you.''"Don't worry tooru, i don't plan on doing anything else.''Oikawa smiled turning around. He said the same thing to him. He smiled knowing that they would still see each other, and also knowing that iwaizumi, would never love oikawa the same again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, iwaizumi hajime & oikawa
Kudos: 3





	I guess I'm loving you in secret now

Oikawa sat facing his bedroom window. He looked at the seating area he and Iwaizumi made, when they were younger. Tears started to tickle his eyes, threatening to fall. He couldn't let them fall. He watched the rain grasp onto the glass, staying for a few seconds, before slowly dropping as if accepting defeat. Defeat that it could no longer hold on. 

His hands started aching, from clutching his phone tightly. He loosened his grip, letting his phone drop down to the floor. He waited too long. It was tomorrow, the wedding was tomorrow. He couldn't tell him, could he? Ever since the breakup, ever since the engagement, he kept quiet. He couldn't tell Iwaizumi that he still loved him. That he still wanted to hold his rough but soft hands, hear his beautiful laugh, stare at his glowing eyes, eyes he'll never be able to see the same way again. 

He flopped back down on the bed, looking at the black ceiling. He wanted Iwaizumi to be happy, but deep down he knew he wished things were different. Yes he wished to be the one Iwaizumi married, the one that Iwaizumi loved romantically, but he didn't wish for that. He wished Iwaizumi didn't have to marry his sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Iwa-chan! I hope you're ready, cause we're gonna be binge watching every movie tonight!!" 

Iwaizumi groaned causing oikawa to giggle. 

"If I fall asleep, it was because the movie was too boring.'' 

Oikawa gave a small smile, jumping into Iwaizumi's arms and cuddling with him. 

"You know tooru, there's no one else I would rather be with than you.'' 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. 

''I know that.'' 

"No tooru. You don't understand. If I'm not with you, I won't be fully happy.'' 

Oikawa smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, their love for each other would never change. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Iwa-chan it hurts!" 

Iwaizumi got up from his seat and walked over to the hospital bed. Oikawa just finished his knee surgery and was very tired, but the pain in his knee was unbearable. 

"Do you want me to get the doctor tooru?'' 

Oikawa shook his head. 

''I just want you to lay with me.'' 

Iwaizumi chuckled and slowly got into the bed, careful not to hurt oikawa. Instantly, oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi laughed, wrapping his arms around oikawa's waist, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. The only thing that was running through his mind in that moment was, 'God I'm so in love with this idiot'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Iwaizumi was sitting at his table, finishing up some homework. He heard something at his window, like someone threw a rock at it. His heart rate sped up, immediately knowing who it was. He stood up, grabbed his phone and slipped on a hoodie. He ran down the stairs quietly, and opened the front door. There stood oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa ran to iwaizumi engulfing him in a hug. Iwaizumi hugged him back, closing the door behind them. 

"Tooru, don't be so loud." 

Oikawa pouted, turning away from Iwaizumi. 

"Gosh, you're so childish tooru.'' 

Iwaizumi said while giggling. He grabbed oikawa's hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckle, then intertwined their fingers. 

"Where are we going Iwa-chan?''  
"Somewhere.''  
"Mean iwa-chan!" 

Oikawa said while pouting again. After a few minutes they reached a cave. They entered and oikawa's jaw dropped to the floor. There were glow in the dark crystals, surrounding the whole cave. The cave was lit up with a beautiful teal color. 

"Iwa-chan this is...'' 

Oikawa had no words to express what he was feeling right now. Out of no where, iwaizumi grabbed oikawa and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Oikawa wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi's neck. 

"you're so perfect tooru.'' 

"You're perfect too iwa-chan!!" 

iwaizumi smiled, connecting their foreheads. 

"stop staring at me iwa-chan! Look at the crystals!" 

"I am looking at my crystal.'' 

Oikawa felt his ears and face heat up. 

"You're my glow in the dark crystal tooru.'' 

Oikawa giggled kissing iwaizumi. 

"that was so cheesy iwa-chan!" 

"Shut up tooru.'' 

they both burst into laughter, while still holding each other. 

Even if no one else did, they knew. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''IWA-CHAN!! ITS RAINING!!!! CAN WE GO OUT IN THE RAIN??? PLEASEEE!!??'' 

''QUIET DOWN TOORU! ITS ONE AM AND YOU'RE SCREAMING!'' 

Oikawa chuckled grabbed one of iwaizumi's shirts and putting it on. 

"LETS GO!'' 

Iwaizumi sighed grabbing a shirt and following a very energetic oikawa. Oikawa ran on the road, spinning and dancing in the rain. Iwaizumi looked at him and his whole world stopped for a second. The only thing he saw was oikawa. The only thing that mattered was oikawa. He stared at the love of his life, thanking god for giving him such an amazing human being. 

''Join me iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi laughed running towards oikawa and lifting him into the air. Oikawa laughed as he wrapped his legs around iwaizumi's waist, hands around his neck. They kissed like it was the last time, but it felt like the first time. 

"Do you remember our first kiss tooru?'' 

Oikawa laughed again. 

"Yes I remember. I remember the tree u kissed me under too. I still can't believe we carved our initials onto it.'' 

Iwaizumi chuckled. He was so happy he found someone like oikawa. 

"Hey hajime?'' 

Iwaizumi was stunned by the sudden use of his first name. 

"y-yeah?"  
"Is this what love feels like? Dancing and kissing in the rain, wanting to protect the other person from anything and everything, wanting to hold them tight and never letting go, getting butterflies everytime they touch each other, almost at a loss for words when looking at them? Is that what love feels like?'' 

There was a long pause, before he answered. 

"Yes tooru. I know because i feel that way towards you.''  
"So that means-''  
''We're in love with each other.'' 

They looked into each others' eyes'. Wishing the moment lasted forever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Do you, Iwaizumi hajime take Oikawa Ina, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish till death do you part?'' 

Oikawa couldn't watch. He didn't want to hear iwaizumi tell his sister that he loved her. He wanted to run away, but that would cause a scene, and he couldn't do that to the man he loved. 

"i do.'' 

There. He said it. It's official now. The tears pricked at his eyes, but this time, he let them fall. Like raindrops on the window, finally accepting defeat. 

''And do you, Oikawa Ina, take iwaizumi hajime, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and care for till death do you part?'' 

"I do.'' 

Oikawa couldn't watch this. He held his head low, feeling someone hold his hand. It was Bokuto. he felt someone hold his other hand, Kuroo. 

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' 

Oikawa watched as iwaizumi grabbed Ina by her waist and pull her into a passionate kiss. He couldn't help but feel iwaizumi's lips on his, he couldn't help but cry as he remembered, the day he promised himself that he would marry iwaizumi and only iwaizumi. 

He heard claps, cheers and crys from his family as well as iwaizumi's. His sister broke apart from the kiss and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. 

''Take good care of him.'' 

He whispered in her ear. 

''i will tooru.'' 

He pulled away from the hug as he heard atsumu with his boyfriend sakusa, calling him. He was seated with Akaashi, kenma, suga and daichi. He gave his sister another small hug and started walking over to his friends. 

"Leaving without congratulating the groom? your bestfriend?'' 

Oikawa chuckled. He never changed. He turned around hugging iwaizumi. 

"Congratulations on your wedding. We are related now, yAy.'' 

He added sarcastically. Iwaizumi laughed. 

"Take good care of her or i'll kill you.'' "Don't worry tooru, i don't plan on doing anything else.'' 

Oikawa smiled turning around. He said the same thing to him. He smiled knowing that they would still see each other, and also knowing that iwaizumi, would never love oikawa the same again. 

He turned around to take a quick glance at iwaizumi. He was hugging oikawa's father. He softly whispered. 

"Iwaizumi hajime, thank you for showing me what love feels like.'' 

He let the tears fall. 

''I guess I’m loving you in secret now.''

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYSSSSSS!!!! Okay well umm ignore my username hehe  
> IM STILL VERY NEW TO AO3 AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!  
> I DONT OWN HAIKYUU OR THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OIKAWAS SISTER I MADE HER NAME UP OOPS)  
> I am aware there might be some lowercase starting sentences, i just got lazy lmao.  
> I don't have nothing else to say so, bai I guess :3


End file.
